summer fun
by skittles723
Summary: Very first fanfiction. Sorry for the bad title.


I do not own Kim Possible, Disney does. If I did the show would still on the air.

This Is my very first fanfiction and any form of creative writing ever, so if its terrible you know why.

* * *

The hot summer sun was beating down on the streets of Middleton,. You could see the hot swirling air floating over the pavement, and piles of debris lay where some houses once stood. It had been a few weeks since the lorwardian invasion, and the towns people had been working steadily to clean things up, and rebuild their homes. The town was on its way back to normal, or what could be considered normal after being attacked by vengeful, world conquering aliens.

A bright colored car raced down the street in a purple blur. The red head at the wheel looking out the window occasionally to survey the area. She passed by a construction area where men were putting shingles and siding on an almost finished house. Seeing the futuristic looking car they knew exactly who was driving and waved enthusiastically. Kim waved back to them in the same manner. Although, it made her uneasy to think that they wouldn't have waved if it was Ron on his scooter. He was the one who saved the world from invasion after all.

After the Graduation ceremony Kim and Ron were swarmed by the media, well, Kim anyway, and pushed Ron aside. He was just going to let her have the fame as usual, glory wasn't what he went on missions with her for. His plans changed when Kim grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to her side.

She smiled and shook her head, at the thought of Ron's nervous expression he had during the questionings. Turning on her left turn signal, she pulled into a very familiar driveway. She walked into the front door of the house at the top of it without even a knock on the door. This place was practically her second home anyway. In the hall close to the door was Mrs. Stoppable.

Kim was greeted with a ,"Hello, Kimmie!", from the matriarch, and a squeaky, "KP!", from the lavender clad infant on her hip.

"Hi Mrs. S.", replied Kim.

Looking over to the infant with a smile, "Hi Hana.".

She was answered with another, "KP!".

That made Kim only smile wider. Hana was imitating her brother more often than not lately. She had not yet decided if that was a good or a bad thing.

"Ron's out in the back yard, dear. Could you take Hana with you when you go? I think run's expecting her."

"Sure thing, Mrs. S" handing over the smiling toddler, Mrs. Stoppable left for the kitchen. Kim started for the backyard. While walking she looked over on the wall at the several pictures that had claimed the space. There weren't as many as there were on the wall of her house, but that wasn't what caught her eye. A new picture, had grabbed her attention, one that wasn't there the last time she was there. It depicted a day in the recent past where She and ron had taken Han to the park. The park was a place that ron took Han often, he sometimes invited Kim along, and this was one of those times. In the photograph Kim was sitting on one of the swings with Hana in her lap. She had one hand holding the chain and one around the infant to keep her from slipping. Ron was standing behind them with both hands grasping the chains pulling them back, about to let them go. Kim remembered that ron had another person at the park to take the picture. Han's words brought Kim out of her memories.

"brother, Hana, and KP!", replied the infant.

Kim smiled and said, "Sure is han, what do you say we go see your brother", shifting the infant in her arms kim walked the rest of the way out to the backyard.

As she stepped out of the back door Kim heard a hissing noise to her right. She looked over to see a small stream of water escaping from the loose seal that connected a red hose to the faucet on the side of the house. Here eyes followed the hose to a shady part of the yard. She then saw the object of her affection standing in a bright blue kiddy pool while filling it with water.

Han started to squirm in her arms and shout, "Brother! Brother!". Kim set the toddler on the grass and let her run to her sibling on the other side of the yard. Ron turned around and smiled his goofy smile in Kim's direction.

"hey KP, can you turn off the WAHAAAAA!!"

Kim winced as ron slipped on the slick lining of the pool, and landed flat on his back.

She quickly turned of the water, and jogged over to him. Unsuccessfully holding back a laugh, she asked, "are you okay?"

"Heh, Heh, Ugh…never better KP.", looking up into her green eyes.

Reaching down to help him up, she saw that he was wearing an old t-shirt and a pair of swim trunks. Apparently he was going to play in the water with hana, who was still laughing at the incident.

"glad you think its funny han.", said Ron as he was getting up.

"thanks KP"

"You sure your okay?, you hit pretty hard there."

"yeah, I'm fine", he said before leaning in and giving Kim a peck on the lips.

"Planning on some watery fun, with Hana today?", said Kim after giving Ron a kiss of her own.

"yup!, care to join us"

"you know it, its incredibly hot today."

Their conversation was interrupted by a splash that drenched the side of them that was nearest the pool. Hana had decided not to wait any longer and jumped right in to the water. The pool was half empty now so ron turned toward the house and turned the water back on. Walking back with the pouring hose in his hand he found that kim was preoccupied with ringing the water out of her thick red hair. An evil grin stretched its way across his lips. He couldn't let this opportunity pass. after all, she had laughed at him earlier when he fell.

Sneaking up behind her, he waited until he was close enough for prime soaking. He then pressed his thumb over the end of the hose for more pressure in the water, and wet kim from the back of her legs and up the center of her back.

"GYAHHH!, Ronald!"

Ron was too busy with his laughter to see the icy stare she was giving him.

She dipped both her hands in the pool, throwing the water out and straight into Ron's face.

"take that!!"

Ron started to sputter and kim snickered.

A water battle between the two teens soon erupted in the back yard. Hana who had been watching the spectacle from her spot in the pool, wanted to join in, so she climbed out of the pool. Stepping back about five feet, she stopped and turned her small frame to the pool. She started out in a run and while she leapt into the air she yelled 'Boo yah!' before making an even bigger splash than before, stopping the two teens in their tracks.

Staring back at han who managed to drench two birds with one stone, the two teens grinned and turned their attention to the laughing toddler. The battle had turned into an all out war between a mystical money master, a teen hero, and a ninja baby. Water was flying in all different directions.

A couple of hours later, everyone was pretty tired. Retreating to the house, Mrs. Stoppable greeted them at the door with towels. After entering the house ron had taken hana upstairs to dry off and get new cloths. Kim had wandered back into the hall, and was looking at the picture from earlier. It was then she noticed that it was the only picture of her there.

She then felt two warm arms wrap around her waist from behind. She leaned back into Ron's embrace and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"that was from last weekend." said ron.

"I know, when did you put this up?"

"I didn't, mom did. She saw that I had a picture of you in my room, and realized that there wasn't any of you out here so I gave her this one. You're like family here so we thought you should be up there."

Kim blushed at the thought of being part of Ron's family, and a certain ceremony that would make it official.

Kim looked out the window at the darkening sky, and said, "Well I had a great time today, but I better get home before daddy has a fit."

Ron let go of Kim, and took her hand. They walked to the door, with kim saying goodbye to the rest of the Stoppable on their way out.

After a few minutes of 'saying goodbye' in front of Kim's car and exchanging 'I love yous' they finally parted ways with a final wave. Ron stayed outside until her car disappeared from sight.

Ron went back into the house and met his mother half way up the stairs.

"she's fast asleep, you and kim really wore her out."

"you mean she wore us out mom", replied ron with a yawn.

"What did kim think of the picture?"

"She seemed pretty happy, mom."

"well, she will be family sooner or later", elbowing ron in the side lightly.

Ron blushed profusely. Jean grinned, her goal of embarrassing her son accomplished, walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

Ron changed out of his damp cloths and into dry pajamas. He snuggled into his sheets, and once he was settled looked over to the picture on his nightstand. He turned of the lamp, knowing he would wake up and see the same picture of kim in the morning. Letting his eyes close he dreamt of the future where he could wake up beside the real kim every morning.

A/N: Well, her she is! My first Fanfiction. Please tell me about any grammatical errors, and most importantly if it's good or not! I used Jean for Mrs.Stoppables name because, Ive heard it alot on the site. I know its realy choppy in places, it has a random plot, and the ending was rushed, but it's 4:16am people! and its my first one so go easy on me.


End file.
